Mikoto
by Temerity4
Summary: Naruto disappeared years ago and only after Sasuke gives up searching does he begin to find answers. The answers are in the form of a 10year old girl named Mikoto Uzumaki. SasuNaru MPreg
1. First Day of School

.:Chapter One - First Day of School:.

"Okay, I admit it. She was charming, in a stubborn, irritating kind of way."

-Spirit, commenting on Rain.

Uchiha Sasuke groaned unhappily as the glaring morning sunlight woke him from his semi-deep slumber. He rubbed his sleep-swollen eyes and stretched langourously. Eyes still bleary his began his morning routine, going through a few basic excersizes before ejoying a brief shower and an even shorter breakfast. Today was his first day reaching at Konoha Ninja Academy.

He glanced at a picture on his mantle piece and his eyes almost misted. He caught himself before he could show any emotion, it wasn't the Uchiha way. The photo had been taken eleven years ago at a new years party. It depicted himself and Uzumaki Naruto stumbling around drunk that night. The picture had been taken the last night he'd ever seen Naruto. It was the only photo he had of the both of them together.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had about a half an hour before he had to head down to the Academy. He decided to lounge about and waste what time he had. However, after approximately three-point-five minutes of lounging he got irritated with the inactivity.

After a few moment of deliberation Sasuke thought to take a short jog around Konohagakure. He neededto clear his thoughts before he went to meet his students.

He passed all of the "Rookie Nine's" houses on his backward way towards the school, those who still resided in Konoha at least. He remembered everything from back when he'd betrayed, abandoned and come back bloody-handed. He'd succeeded in killing his brother, only to find out the truth. Unsure of himself, and confused as to what to do next he'd returned. He had endured the punishments and then become a Konoha Anbu. He'd retired the moment Naruto had disappeared, which had only been about a month after Sasuke had returned.

The Uchiha had spent three years searching unsuccessfully for the blond, and after no less than a few million dead ends he'd given up. Naruto didn't want to be found. Sasuke became a teacher then, on a whim. Each year he would travek to a different village and academy to teach, in the hopes of accidently coming across the other boy.

Finally he'd returned to Konohagakure once more, a week ago. Naruto had disappeared off the face of the planet. His searching had been completely useless, there was no chance of finding him.

Sasuke sighed as he'd come within sight of the Academy. It was time to ready for his students. He wasn't teaching a class. This year he'd opted for a genin group. He wanted to try something new and could use the challenge. He'd also signed himself up to help head the exams when they came around. He'd proved a surprisingly good teacher and even more astonishingly, he liked it. It wasn't an easy job, by far but it was fun. And fun hadn't been up to high on his priorities list since...ever.

The "fun" of his career had revived him from the disapointing defeat of his beloved aniki and the even more disappointing loss of his best and most trusted friend; the one whom he's assumed he'd never have to face losing. He'd been even more emotionless after he'd finally given up on Naruto but the challenges of teaching had brought him out just a teenie bit and he felt himself almost smiling sometimes.

He was meeting his team of Genin today and was rather excited to do so. Konoha's ninjas were by far the best and he was relishing in the chance to teach a group himself. He was absolutely jumping with excitement to meet his genin! (Not in the literal sense of course.) He could see them now. A blushing girl with surprising strength, a moody boy with a chip on his shoulder, and a loud-mouthed, blue-eyed blond who lit up ever day with is smiles. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He was imagining the wrong group.

He wandered in through the front doors of the school building. Everywhere young ninjas-in-training were running around pretending to be their favourite grown-up-real-ninjas. Sasuke smirked knowingly, he'd played the same games with Itachi any time he could when he was young, before...everything had happened and his life had altered so drastically. He noticed a particularly shy girl in a corner and he made his way over to her.

"Hey, why aren't you with the other kids?" He asked in a relatively passable attempt at concern. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes and thrust a sewn doll at his face. He resisted the urge to gasp and looked at the..thing. It was the ugliest doll he'd ever seen. It was misshapen and oddly sewn, not to mention the fact that the head looked near ready to fall off.

"Those meanie-heads made fun of Ai-Chan!" She wailed, waving the doll, Ai-Chan dramatically.

"Uh..." Sasuke immediately regrettd coming to the girl's aide. He had no idea what to do in this sort of position. He opened his mouth to say whatever first came to mind when a blur of black-and-red-and-blue whirled out of nowhere and stepped between him and the child. He was shut him mouth slowly as he looked at the back of a decidedly older, ninja-in-training.

He listened as the young kunoichi soothed the child and sweet-talked her fears away. He sighed audibly when he noticed he'd just been rescued from a difficult situation. He turned to continue onto his meeting place with his genin when the girl turned on him.

"Ohayou someone-sensei! At least I think you're a sensei! I would assume you are because you don't seem like you would be a father because you just don't seem like it. Anyways, nice try with the little girl. She's all better now and thinks you're god! Gotta run though, I'm late!" The bundle of energetic little girl disappeared as quickly sa she'd appeared and he was left infinitely more confused than he'd been when he'd walked into the building. Deciding he'd likely never see the girl again he made his way to the stairs and onto the roof of the building, where he'd arranged to meet the three.

thisisaline

On the roof he was (inwardly) delighted to not all three of his students were on time. He liked nothing less than having to wait, he was an Uchiha after all. He didn't have to have patience, no one made an Uchiha wait. From what he could see there were two girls and a boy. One girl and the boy were chatting up a storm while the third just sat looking like she was feeling slightly out of place. Sasuke breathed in deeply and let out a soft sigh. He goes nothing he mentally told himself.

He looked over his students carefully. Memorizing what they looked like for future reference. The shy girl was short, with short brown hair that reached only to her shoulders. She was wearing a baggy white hoodie and plain black pants. There was nothing surprising in her concealing, wardrobe. The boy had bubblegum pink hair and Sasuke pinned him as a relative of Haruno's, not that he'd seen her since he'd arrived but he would soon. He was wearing a green t-shirt and white shorts. The third was wearing a short blue dress much like Sakura's had been at that age and a pair of black shorts. Sasuke almost gasped, She was the girl that soothed the child earlier!

"Ohayou." He said simply, effectively catching the young ones' attentions. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I am your sensei." The first two greeted him heartily while the third nodded respectfully. "Introduce yourselves." He pointed at the shy girl and nodded in what he hoped was encouragement.

"My name is Inuzuka Hinako. I am named after my Okaasan, Hinata. I am eleven years old. I want to be an accoplished ninja like my Otousan and Okaasan." She blushed lightly and smiled. A bark from behind her alerted everyone to the small puppy laying there. "This is Ichi, she is Akamaru's first-born puppy and only female." The dog was cute, Sasuke had to admit. It was all white, like it's father, save for one black ear.

Sasuke nodded in approval and Hinako beemed joyfully. He turned his gaze to the young boy with surprisingly pink hair.

He grinned and jumped up. "I am Ichirou Lee! I am the first-born son! My younger brother's name is Nirou and my youngest brother is Sanrou! There are two more brothers on the way who are named Shirou and Gorou! I am exctied for they're come! My okaasan is Haruno Sakura and my Otousan is Rock Lee!" Sasuke mentally shouted bingo." They are proud of my youth! I am ten years old! I want to be able to walk on my hands around the village five hundred times like my Otousan and punch holes in the counter like my Okaasan! The power of youth---"

"That's enough Ichirou-san." Sasuke cut the boy off. He was way too enthousiastic for a ten year old and if Sasuke was ever forced to listen to another of Lee's The power of youth phrases he would certainly shove a kunai into his ear!

The last didn't need any prompting to introduce herself. She started off quickly and enthusiastically but with much more class than Ichirou. "My name is Mikoto Kushina Uzumaki! I will become hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke did a doubletake. "Repeat that, please." He asked with wide-eyes.

"...My name is Mikoto Kushina Uzumaki. I will become hokage." She repeated, less entusiatically, clearly annoyed at having to repeat herself. She glared at her teacher, "Did you hear me that time, Baka?"

"Hai." He nodded. "Family?" Sasuke wanted to know more. The girl intreged him as he gave her a quick once-over. She was clearly no older than ten or eleven years old. She had mid-back length hair held up in a loose pony-tail and the brightest blue eyes he'd seen since...

"Baka-sensei. My Otousan's name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have no other family." She said with no regret or sadness in her voice.

Sasuke gasped.

.:End Chapter One - First Day of School:.

This is chapter one of one of the many stories I should have had up months ago if it weren't for BOTH of my computers untimely deaths. I've had to rewrite everything from scratch aswell as get a new computer. I hope you like it. Review if you'd like, I appreciate all kinds of responses evenif they' don't exist. :)


	2. Introductions

Thankyou to everyone of my review-ers, you don't realize just how much it means to me. I'm really internet-shy when it comes to posting so I'm literally jumping up and down in my chair and squealing like a crazed fangirl because everyone liked it so much. XD

_Previously:_

_"Baka-sensei. My Otousan's name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have no other family." She said with no regret or sadness in her voice._

_Sasuke gasped._

.: Chapter Two - Introductions :.

"The Good news is: we found your daughter. The bad news is: we dropped a warthog on her. Is there a problem with that?"

-Timon, trying to make an excuse.

Uzumaki Naruto paced the worn beige-ish carpet floor of his small two-bedroom apartment frantically. It was his daughter's first day of school in a new village and he was worried sick. The blond man glanced at the clock in his impatience and gasped. Mikoto should have been home ten minutes ago!

He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall to calm his nerves. What was wrong with him? He never used to be this frantic and frazzle-brained!

His inner voice snorted back in silent laughter._ You became a frantic frazzle-brained nitwit when..._

_Don't even go there you! I don't want to hear it! _He warned the voice in his head angrily. He'd heard it all before, and every time he did he got depressed. He didn't want to be depressed when his daughter returned from her first day at Konoha Ninja Academy, did he?

_Okay. I'll be nice. Now, as for you. You've got to go outside, go see the village. You know it left, right and backwards but something might have changed since you left almost eleven years ago._

_I know things might've changed but I'm not ready to, I can't face everyone hear yet. And what if he is still here? I don't have the emotional strength to face him._

Naruto's thoughts were abruptly squashed as the front door slammed open and his daughter shrieked out an exstatic "I'm home!" Naruto turned around and spread his arms just in time to catch Mikoto's flying leap.

They spun around the living room happily both squeeling loudly and laughing with abandon. Their spinning slowed finally after a bit and they stood in the front room looking each other over. After eleven years of being only two against the entire world they learned to worry way too much about each other.

"How was your first day of school Mi-chan?" Naruto asked as he flopped down onto one of the two tattered sky blue couches, his feet fell onto the old wooden coffee table out of habit.

Mikoto did, in a perfect mimic of her father, the exact same thing. She flopped down on the opposite sky blue sofa and dropped her feet on the coffee table. The room was small enough. "My day was pretty great!" She replied breathlessly. "I met my teammates and my sensei today! Hinako Hyuuga-Inuzuka is kind of shy but I think she'll turn out to be really strong and her doggie Ichi is totally adorable! And Ichirou Haruno-Lee is kind of strange. I don't know what to make of him yet and he's got way too much energy! He's worse than me!" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Naruto laughed loudly, "I know both those kids' parents! Hinata was really shy but Kiba was allot like me. I never thought Sakura would get with fuzzy-brows though! I thought she'd go with...So who is your teacher?"

"He is so great! He's all moody and a total downer but he's really sexy so it makes up for it! He's your age Otousan! He's totally the tall, dark and handsome type. He could be a vampire! Ohmigods! Otousan, do you think I'm too young to go after him?" She asked, even more breathlessly than before. Her eyes were almost glazing over as she fell into her own little fantasy world.

He laughed again and shook his head, his blond hair waving around randomly, "Lovie, I'm pretty sure if your teacher is my age than he's too old for you. I'm almost twenty-seven years old and you're barely ten years."

"Yeah I know, you're totally ancient!" She laughed, a bright twinkly sort of sound. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke! He is the last of the once amazing Uchiha clan!"

Naruto jumped to his feet. "His name is what?!" He very nearly shouted.

Mikoto groaned. She had to repeat herself twice today. "I said his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

With a thunk Naruto fainted dead away.

thisisaline

Sasuke dropped down onto his bed with a loud sigh. Today shouldn't have been hard at all but it had taken allot out of him. He didn't expect to find out he would be teaching Naruto's daughter. Did that mean he was in the village? That after all these years he was right where Sasuke never looked? And who did Naruto get pregnant? Who did the man marry? Did she die? Was the woman still alive? Did she leave Naruto? Did he leave her? _Did she hurt him?_

He had so many questions he didn't know where to start. The girl hadn't said anything more on the subject of her parents after she'd repeated herself. Even if she had Sasuke probably wouldn't have noticed, he was spending so much time looking at her eyes.

You could tell from her bright blue eyes that she was his kin, no matter who you were. There was no way in hell that there were two identical sets of that magnificent blue colour of eyes unless they were closely related. And who in their right mind would have left Naruto?! He is the most perfect person you could ever ask for!

The raven-haired man groaned. He'd have to figured it all out later. He would have liked to go to sleep now but, being a high-rank ninja with a risk of losing his touch he had to do a little training. He huffed and stood. He knew where to go.

The training grounds hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd been there. The trees were the same with their leaves dancing lightly in the evening breeze. THe grass was still short and slightly spare, and yellow in some places. Just looking he could easily imagine a time when he and his team and sparred away the endless hours of every day here. He could see a younger, more carefree version of himself and Naruto moving around the field faster than the eye could really catch.

Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his head. It surprised him really, with all that had been on his mind during his younger teenage years he couldnt' believe he was more carefree than now. Then he knew what he wanted to do, knew what he had to do. Now...Now he couldn't figure out what to wear tomorrow, let alone what to do with his life.

He began his evening training with a couple of light rounds around the village's outter rims. He bounded from tree to roof to mountainside carefully at a speed that even Lee would have balked at. Of course, they were light rounds so he only ran at half-speed and took only two trips. At the grounds once more he went through a series of difficult manuevers, varying from twisty dodges to fast hand attacks.

He then did some juvenile but nonetheless difficult chakras control techniques. He held chakra in specific parts of his body then used them to defy gravity. Then Sasuke materialized some chakra in his hands, making sure he still had full control.

When he was finished he jogged home. The complex was still there and he still lived there. He would have liked to move out but he couldn't, first of all he owned way too many houses to sell as one and secondly if he split up the complex to sell it wouldn't be the same. He had at some time decided that he could rent out the buildings but he didn't know who to. He spent all his spare time cleaning them anyways, so it would make sense if they wre used.

He lived in the main house, where the ruling family had lived before, and where he'd grown up. He lived now in the same room he'd lived in when he was a little boy, before Itachi had betrayed and destroyed everything. He should've moved into the master suite, where his parents had lived but he couldn't bring himself to. IT was too big for one man, and too frightening. He wouldn't admit to anyone he was scared of the room however, so the people who knew where he stayed simply assumed he liked the room better.

Sasuke sighed and dropped back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for several moments before he finally found himself succumbing to the blissful ignorance of sleep. The darkness lulled him and closed around him, drawing him deeper within it's depths until he was dead to the world. Even his deaht wouldn't have awoken him then.

.: End Chapter Two - Introductions :.

Well, that's chapter two for everyone. I hope everyone still likes it and doesn't hate me for keeping allot of the stories secrets to myself. They'll be revealed eventually. I don't actually know when but they'll be revealed. Also, the quotes at the beginning, if anyone is wondering, have really nothing to do with the story. They were just what I was thinking at the time, or doing or whatever. Some of them you will guess and others are just there to remind me what I was doing when I wrote the chapter so I can find my muse, should I ever lose it. It's my way of avoiding writer's block.


	3. First Day of Training

_Previously:_

_He lived in the main house, where the ruling family had lived before, and where he'd grown up. He lived now in the same room he'd lived in when he was a little boy, before Itachi had betrayed and destroyed everything. He should've moved into the master suite, where his parents had lived but he couldn't bring himself to. IT was too big for one man, and too frightening. He wouldn't admit to anyone he was scared of the room however, so the people who knew where he stayed simply assumed he liked the room better._

_Sasuke sighed and dropped back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for several moments before he finally found himself succumbing to the blissful ignorance of sleep. The darkness lulled him and closed around him, drawing him deeper within it's depths until he was dead to the world. Even his deaht wouldn't have awoken him then._

Note: Someone pointed out that I forgot to note the colour of Mikoto's hair in the first chapter. It's black. It's mid-back length black hair that she likes to keep up in a loose ponytail. If I can, I'll draw a picture of her and post it somewhere. I have drawn her but I haven't the capability to post up pictures yet.

.: Chapter Three - First Day of Training :.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

-Hermione Granger.

Uzumaki Naruto awoke with a low moan. His head throbbed rhymically and his body ached. He sat up slowly, glancing around the room through half-lidded eyes. _Why was he on the living room floor? _He asked himself silently as he set his hand on the table and hauled himself up. Whatever had happened the day before was far from his mind now as he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. Mikoto needed her energy for her first day of training today.

That was when it hit him. The realization knocked him backward quite a few feet and he let out a sort of groan-gasp. Of all the things that could have happened, of all the ways he'd prepared himself to hear the name he hadn't expected that. _He_ wasn't allowed to be her teacher, he'd figure it out.

_There you go again. Why can't you just tell the man? _His inner voice always chose the most inoppotune moments to make himself known. This was one of those times. He obviously had to comment on the fact that Naruto wanted his daughter as far as he could keep her from Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mentally shook his head at himself and spoke in clipped tones. _I'm not going to tell him, or her. There is no way that I can explain that whole far-fetched thing you explained to me all those years ago! And moreover, I don't want Mikoto finding out half of her life hates her. It would break her fragile heart. I want Mikoto growing up loved from all sides, even if there is only me to love her. She will not_ _be resented. End of conversation. _He closed himself off from the voice that seemed to enjoy tormenting his thoughts. He'd never signed up to have another being inside him and he certainly hated dealing with it some of the time.

The blond man turned on the radio and let the music quietly occupy his thoughts while he set about to making Mikoto a healthy breakfast and a large, equally healthy lunch. He started off with mentally labelling off food groups and stacking ingredients to accomidate the group. Then he began making the assortment of grub, carefully cleaning and cooking everything properly. When he was a child all he'd eaten was ramen noodles and it hadn't helped him in the least. His daughter needed more strength than he did.

Just as he was finishing the last dish he heard a very ditinctive thump upstairs and a loudly voiced explective. As per morning ritual Naruto yelled up the stairs at his daughter to mind her language and that if she went back to sleep she'd be late. It was the same every morning. She really neededto learn to wake up on time, if she didn't she'd end up like Hatake Kakashi-sensei: always late.

The ten year old girl came thundering down the stairs and stumbling into the kitchen. She was likely following her nose, Naruto mused. He'd found out right after she was born just how much of an accomplished cook he was. He signed at he watched her tug up her shorts and pull back her hair at the same time. He really needed to figure out how the female species had learned to do that. He couldn't even walk and eat at the same time.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when Mikoto yelled out. He frantically began asking her what was wrong. She was galring resentfully at his freshly made meals.

"What kind of idiot are you?! I'm not allowed to eat today!" She shrieked angrily, her temper was extreme and always shocked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly. "All you said was who your teammates and your sensei are. You said nothing about no breakfast or lunch."

"Of course I didn't! You should know! Uchiha-sensei wants us to do the same thing his teammates and he did when they were genin under Kakashi-sensei. He said that we can't eat anything until we get there! If I eat that I'll ruin it! Otousan, you're so dumb sometimes!" She wailed.

He was obviously supposed to have read her mind. Women were so difficult to understand. He mentally sighed in defeat. "Okay, Okay Mikoto. I didn't know that. I'll wrap these up and you can take eat them tomorrow. Now, get going before you're late."

She laughed heartily and threw her arms around her father, her mood changing almost instantly. "Thankyou Otousan! You're the greatest!"

She was out the door before he could even begin to comprehende what had happened.

"Women." He breathed and shook his head.

thisisaline

Sasuke stood before his three students in the field. They were grumbling about the run he'd just made them do, a simply ten laps around the training field, and the lack of nourishment. If he was completely honest it was only Mikoto who grumbled, the other two were relatively silent. He hushed the girl with a raise of his pale hand and began a short explanation of what they were going to do that day.

"I want to test your abilities," He began obviously. "I asked you to come here without having eaten and you'll notice on the stump over there, "He motioned vaguely to his right, "there are two boxed lunches. Using any and everything you know you must remove one of the two bells from my waist-line. Begin." He stepped back a few feet and waited as they digested his directions. He watched Mikoto carefully, fully expecting her to come at him first but he wsa surprised to see her make a calculated escape and disappear into the trees. Ichirou, in fact, was the first to attack as Hinako ran to shield herself and Ichi in the trees.

Ichirou, much like his father, was well-versed in taijutsu and speed but was quite allot stronger, true to his mother. He had no stamina however and quickly ran out of energy. Sasuke desappeared into the air and reappeared on a tree fifty feet away to let the child catch his breath. He collapsed in the grass rather than hide in the trees; clearly he wasn't the brightest tool in the toolbox.

Sasuke waited patiently for about ten minutes, when nothing happened he went back to the center of the field, where Ichrou had fled only moments before and bellowed out, "You can accomplish anything by hiding." No sooner had he said it than a flash of black and blue had ghosted from the trees past him into the other trees. He lips twitched lightly, the beginning of a small smile as he heard the faint jingle of the bells hanging from his utility belt. Both remained attached however, and Sasuke wondered what the girl was scheming.

He hadn't had much time to think before she ghosted by again, moving faster than a genin should be able to. She had been training since a very young age and must be something of a prodigy, much like Itachi had been. He wanted to activate his sharingan that he could analyze her technique further but he also wanted to remain an easy target.

thisisaline

Mikoto Uzumaki watched her sensei from the cover of the trees. She was behind him now. She had carefully watched him throughtout the beginning of the lesson and figured out it was a test of teamwork. There would be no way only one of them should be able to remove a bell because he was much too skilled. She could get them but then her teammates would lose out on lunch, and they all needed it equally. She searched the treeline carefully for the other two, ready to reveal the lesson's secrets to them. She found them not four feet away, making their way to her as quietly as they could.

Mikoto motioned for them to stop and she ghosted over, she didn't know how but she had always had some capabilities that even her father didn't and he always seemed upset rather than proud when she revealed them. She addressed her teammates very nearly silently/

"The object is teamwork. Look, Hinako-san I want you to use whatever you can do to distract him. Ichirou, you go in and attack him directly but stay away from the bells. When he's completely occupied I'll run in and grab the bells. We'll split the meals. Got it?"

The other two nodded and Mikoto pointed toward opposite sides, where they were to go and attack. Hinako went of to the right and ran at their teacher, then away, then back at him, playing a game of tag with herself while Ichirou came at his left doing much the same thing.

Mikoto stayed behind and watched for her opening, red swirling in her eyes.

thisisaline

Sasuke watched in wonder as two of his students began running around him like idiots. What was their plan? Had they already figured out the meaning of the lesson, they way his team hadn't when he was a kid? He was impressed. They caught on quickly and would probably amount to greatness, with allot of practice that is. He stood still, pretending ignorance of their plan.

Somewhere here Mikoto was going to appear and take the bells, she was the only one quick enough to. He almost laughed when she appeared beneath him in a flash of blue and black and _red_ ?Suddenly the barrage of juvenile attacks ceased and Mikoto was standing there.

She had an in-your-face look on her face and was holding the bells.

"Next time you should try harder not to be a Baka!" She exclaimed pridefully.

"Next time don't make your plan so blantantly obvious." He countered. Her face fell and he wanted rewind the moment. She looked so down and dejected, as though she could never accomplish anything. "It's good that you figured out the point of the lesson though, even I didn't do that when my sensei did this with us." She brightened up immediately, her smile shining with innocent happiness. She reminded him so of Naruto.

"Really? That's so cool!" She leapt at Sasuke, engulfing him in a childish hug. He froze for a moment, utterly confused then accepted the hug and returned it. She dropped to the ground after and ran to the lunches. "Can we eat now?" She asked as her stomach made a loud growling sound.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Sure."

.: End Chapter Three - First Day of Training :.

To everyone who likes this story I hope I'm not breaking any hearts. I am just writing it out how it feels like it should move. To everyone who still likes it than that is so awesome! Also, I don't have a spell-checker so if there are allot of errors I'm really sorry. I'm using a computer that technically doesn't belong to me so I can't download anything. Anyways, enjoy it if you can =)


	4. Training

_Presiously:_

_"Next time don't make your plan so blantantly obvious." He countered. Her face fell and he wanted rewind the moment. She looked so down and dejected, as though she could never accomplish anything. "It's good that you figured out the point of the lesson though, even I didn't do that when my sensei did this with us." She brightened up immediately, her smile shining with innocent happiness. She reminded him so of Naruto._

_"Really? That's so cool!" She leapt at Sasuke, engulfing him in a childish hug. He froze for a moment, utterly confused then accepted the hug and returned it. She dropped to the ground after and ran to the lunches. "Can we eat now?" She asked as her stomach made a loud growling sound._

_Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Sure." _

One note for review-er: _You know who I am. _Ne, I do know who you are. You're my Dobe. I didn't think you'd like it that much I mean, I used big words. ^^ like down and made. They're very hard but if you practice you'll get them :P One more night!

Also, I'm using Canadian new years rather than chinese because I don't know when Japanese (or chinese, if they're the same) is and it works better with my story. New years, for Canadians at least (and americans I'm pretty sure) is January 1st. The countdown is held to midnight on new years eve, which it the last night of december.

.: Chapter Four - Training :.

"You know, the word deliver could also mean to take out someone's liver."

-Me, commenting on life.

Naruto yelled out loudly, hands were laced in his golden blond hair and gripping his head in a steely vice as he screamed his frustration. He was once again pacing a worn trail into his already old carpet. His daughter was out there in the field he'd trained in as a child learning from his....he didn't know what to call the other man now. Naruto stopped and contemplated his own thoughts then. He _was_ a man now, wasn't he? He thought lightly, wondering just what kind of man the Uchiha had become.

In the back of his mind he heard a snicker and he growned inwardly. He was back _already_ ?

_Hey, you should be more grateful that I'm here to set you straight all the time. Who was it that got you your beloved daughter anyways? If it weren't for me you would still be a lowly, lonely boy. Now you have proof of your excursions and a wonderful, bueatiful daughter that you love oh so much_. The sarcasm was simply oozing off the disembodied voice.

Naruto grinned and replied lightly. _Actually you really only had a little bit to do with it. If I hadn't had the sex in the first place I wouldn't have her. If I hadn't gone that night. Hell, if I hadn't liked that person in the first place. It really didn't have too much to do with you if you think about it. You just made it possible. And I would have had proof anyways. I would have had my memories. I have my memories. _He involuntarily thought of the night Mikoto had become possible. The night Mikoto's essence had begun her life. He sighed and fell to the sofa.

_Oh Great. _The inner voice muttered. _Now I won't be able to bug you at all_.

Naruto let his eyes fall closed as his mind wandered back, back to a night he hadn't thought about in a very long time, back to a night he wished had never happened and yet wished he could relive again and again, over and over. He sighed lightly and smiled.

He could almost feel the branding fingers burning into his skin, the lips of liquid fire melting away his protests. He could hear his own voice and his lovers as they screamed their completion and feel the drifting fall from the clouds.

The air had been chilly with winter winds that night as Naruto trudged through knee-deep snow to the main house of the Uchiha mansion. That year Sakura had managed to pursuade Sasuke to let her hold her annual new years party in his home. She pushed with statements like he had the most space and it would mean so much to her. She'd even had to cry before he'd given in.

He grinned as the door swung open and the wave of heat and music assualted him, he almost didn't notice the smell of all the food. Sakura greeted him and ushered him inside, warning against the cold. He'd taken a few quick glances around and decided to head straight to the bar, as it turned out mostly everyone was already smashed or close to and he didn't want to miss out.

He'd ordered something simple, he didn't know what, just something that would taste good. The bartender had taken one look at him and slid a tall mug down the granite counter. Naruto threw it back and took a long swig. It was sweet, with a honey creamy taste. _Later_ the blond thought, _I'll have to find out what this is_. He finished it off and moved out onto the dance floor.

Some kunoichi were singing a sappy love song off key and out of sinc. He laughed as one of them hiccuped and passed out. Another kunoichi took he place quickly and the music didn't falter for a second, if you could call their singing music. He found himself grinding aqainst a random body on the dance floor and moved with it.

Naurot draped his arms around the nameless ninja's shoulders and moved into their hard body. It only took him a few moments to realize his partner was a man. Instead of jumping back he found himself grinding harder. Lips on his ear surprised him.

"Dobe, I need a drink." Suddenly the body was gone and he almost groaned at the loss but he quickly recovered and stumbled back to the bar. Whatever it was the waiter had given him had begun to take effect and it was quite allot stronger than it had tasted. He smiled drunkenly and fell against the bar beside Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme." He sneered lightly, trying to pretend that he hadn't just been hopelessly rutting off the other teen. He'd only just got the bastard back, he didn't need to scare him off again.

"Naaaa-ru-toooo." Sasuke slurred, his voice was huskier than normal. The blond could tell hiis best friend was drunk out of his mind and probably going to pass out any time soon. "Naruto, I killed my brother. Naaa-ru-toooo" He wailed, waving his arms dramatically. Apparently being an Uchiha didn't matter if you were sloshed.

The blond shook his head and resisted the urge to laugh at the idiot. And Sasuke thought _he_ looked stupid? What would he do if he found out just how much of an idiot he became when drunk. Naruto did laugh then and hauled Sasuke up by the shoulders. The man stumbled into him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Naruto, what're you doing?" The raven asked in a cheeky, childish voice. "Are you trying to take me away from the party?" He accused.

"No, of course not Sasuke. I'm just..." He stopped. That was exactly what he'd been trying to do. He searched his mind frantically for an excuse, where was the damned Kyuubi when he needed him?! Just as he came up with a plausible one Sasuke spoke, or rather, commanded.

"Take me to my room, Naaaa-ru-toooo. Take me now!" The raven demanded loudly although no one paid them any mind. Naruto obliged readily and disappeared up the nearest set of stairs. After some wailed directions and an exaggerated finger pointing he found the room. As gently as he could naruto deposited Sasuke on the dark blue sheets...

A knock at his front door awoke Naruto from his thoughts and he scrambled from his sofa to answer it. He was surprised to see his old sensei in his dorrway, but even more surprised to find the man without his precious porn book. Kakashi smiled, his one visible eye crinking in happiness.

"It's good to see you Naruto." The teacher said to his once-pupil. Naruto ushered Kakashi inside and to the livingroom where they both sat. He wondered on the inpromtu visit.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too Kakashi-sensei." Naurto replied.

"I heard you have a daughter." He cut right to the chase and Naruto almost sighed. Of course he'd come to discuss Mikoto rather than anything else. "I saw her training with two other genin under Sasuke."

"Yes, I do have a daughter. Her name is Mikoto. What about her?" He asked suspiciusly. The man certainly wasn't just going to small-talk about her. He wanted information but Naruto would be damned before he told his old teacher anything. It was his secret to bear, no one elses.

"I see you haven't brought back a woman with you." Kakashi pressed.

"I know of know woman to have brought."

"Okay Naruto, I see you're not going to tell me anything." He conceded too easily but Naruto didn't make a comment on it. "I have one last question to ask before we catch up."

"What's that?"

"How does she have sharingan?"

.: End Chapter Four - Traning :.

So there you go. I let out a little hint or two.


	5. Untitled

_Previously:_

_"Okay Naruto, I see you're not going to tell me anything." He conceded too easily but Naruto didn't make a comment on it. "I have one last question to ask before we catch up."_

_"What's that?"_

_"How does she have sharingan?"_

Note: Okay so I promised a review-er that I would try to make my chapters longer. I will try so you guys won't have to bear with me and my tiny chapters for very much longer, I hope at least. I'm going for about three thousand words for this chapter (of actual story, I'm not counting the possible five hundred of author's note.) Also, this chapter would have been out the same day as four, you'll find I post last at night or early in the morning, but of course right after I finished it and was going to click save and my compter froze. It took me an entire day of being pissed of before I gave in and started over. Technology hates me, honestly. Well, no, computers hate me. My first laptop was murdered, my second commited suicide and the main house computer freezes at the most inopportune times. Good thing I don't watch porn. Enjoy and bear with me as I try to lengthen my chapters.

.: Chapter Five - Untitled :.

"I'd really like to meet Jacksh*t, he and I seem to have so much in common."

-me, commenting on my lack of life.

Uchiha Sasuke slumped into the black, most likely expensive armchair and sighed. His eyes swept his front room slowly out of boredom. He'd just returned home from training his genin team. They were doing okay in his books, he supposed, for their ages and whatnot but they would take quite allot of work before they would amount to anything.

His empty black eyes took mental notice of the sparce but tasteful furnishings which were, in all probability more expensive than he'd like to know about. There were only a set of armchairs, a set of loveseats and a long sofa. It was a room to entertain, should he ever wish it, what with all the space for guests and the decor. It was simple yet elegant, clearly a room beloning to a family of status.

The fire place complete with a slate and ivory mantlepiece were the obvious focal point for the room, everything else melted into the background compared to its silent beauty. The entire room was designed after the piece, the colours extracted carefully so that each piece complemented itself and the room as a whole. The hard wood floor was covered with a stylish carpet that provided all the actual colour for the room. The reds and golds in the carpet were a stark contrast to everything in the room but the soft ivory tones and deep blacks and greys blended perfectly. It was simply a stunning room.

It was clearly the reason Sakura had nearly forced him to hold her annual new years bash there once. She had only succeeded the once, almost eleven years ago now, and he'd regretted it ever since. She had held the party for new years and it had been a wild success, that wasn't Sasuke's problem. Sasuke's problem was that had been the last night he remembered ever seeing Naruto and it had only been a fleeting second before he'd been too drunk to remember anything. He'd had dreams about what'd happened that night ever since then, each one had always ended in him taking Naruto to bed with him.

He's most frequent dream had been so detailed it always felt real when he woke up sweating with sticky sheets and perpetually unshed tears. The tears always confused him, Uchihas didn't cry under any circumstances but the dreams confused him more. At first he'd been annoyed with them but after a while it just became routine. Soon he'd stopped waking up with spoiled sheets, having regained control of his bodily functions, but the dreams remained. He tried using dreamless sleeping medications but nothing ended up working. He lived with them like he lived with the memories of his brother killing his clan, his parents, and his subsequent murder of his brother.

He'd come back to the village becaues had no idea what else to do with himself. He'd known the villagers would react badly to his return but he'd been able to count on Naruto's unconditional accepting of him. The other teen had never once given him a reason to worry about being rejected or pushed away because of his mistakes, he just took them in stride and loved everyone.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the blond haired idiot from his past. The brilliant, perpetually happy and loving blue eyes were foremost and prominent in his mind. If all else faded into the background Sasuke knew he'd never forget those eyes, you could see anything in them. every emotion Naruto felt, his sadness, happiness and anger reflected from the cerulean depths. You could likely see the ocean if you looked deep enough.

The sunshine yellow blond hair than had a mind of it's own was almost impossible to forget. The sunkissed tanned skin stretching over developing muscles that was as silky yet rough as it'd appeared couldn't be erased from his memory. In fact, as he thought about him, Sasuke could picture everything about him. He remembered the shape his mouth made in a smile, the sound of his laugh, the feel of his voice when he didn't know he was too close for comfort, the feel of his skin when he didn't know what he was doing to Sasuke.

He smiled lightly and stood from his sofa. It was time to rest, not daydream about a man he hadn't seen in years and likely wouldn't see for years to come. Just because Mikoto was here, attending school in this village doesn't mean that Nauto is here. And even if, on the off chance Naruto had returned to the village he wouldn't want to see him, he had a life of his own now. He didn't need Sasuke's sick friendship anymore.

The raven haired man wandered around his house a few times for no other reason than to blow some time. However time seemed to dislike him and simply ignored his wish. He'd only occupied ten minutes where he needed a few hours. He couldn't just go to bed at seven, it would be way too early and would mess with his internal clock. He had to go to sleep between ten and two, depending on the situation. Sometimes he could go down as early as nine but not often. If he went to bed too early he'd wake up too early to accomplish anything. if he went to bed at ten he woke up precisely six hours later at four in the morning and began a morning excresize routine. The latest he could go to bed was two, when he did he'd wake up at eight in the morning.

He had three hours to do whatever he could think of, as long as whatever it was occupied his mind he was open to nearly anything. After a short debate with himself he decided to go on a run, excersize always cleared his mind, at least enough to function. He began his route at his door and didn't stop running for an hour and a half. He paid no attention to where he was going but was unsurprised when he feet finally landed him at Naruto's old appartment building. It wasn't far from the Uchiha complex mind, he simply took the most roundabout path possible.

He ran a caloused but still artfully delicate pale-skinned hand through his much-too-long midnight hair. He smiled vaguely as he noticed the strands were getting to the point where he would have to get a trim soon. He didn't pay too much mind for his apperance and yet he always seemed to attact attention from both the opposite and the same sex. He wished he could wear a giant sign that screamed unavailable in bold flashing letters but he couldn't seem to find one.

He jogged lightly in cool-down to the old team seven training grounds, the ones he used now for, ironically, team seven. He assumed the hag and his old sensei had a hand in his getting his old team number but he didn't complain, it was delightfully nostalgic rather than upsetting as most this were these days. He perched himself on a particularly large branch in a tall tree and relaxed.

The air was electric with sexual tension and excitement as the partiers danced randomly. His kitchen counter had been converted into an impromtu bar, which he was now seated at. An adonis of a chuunin wsa the bartender Sakura had hand chosen, Sasuke assumed for his looks because he was pathetic at choosing the right drink for anyone. Sasuke smirked as he caught sight of some familiar blond hair in the crowd and, downign his too-strong and too-sweet drinking in one gulp he made his way over.

Naruto was off in his own little drunken world as he danced. He wsa a little of tune but otherwise a very good dancer, at that time it had surprised Sasuke. He'd come up behind him quietly and wrapped his arms around his waist lightly. It wasn't long until the blond and him moved in sync and had become extremely aroused. They'd basically dry-humped eachother in the dancefloor before they'd gotten too into it and took off for the bar.

Sasuke ordered something from the none-too-smart adonis and grimaced at its horrible flavour. It'd had sufficiently loosed his britches and he had begun yelling out whatever his heart desired. That was the moment where reality and fantasy blurred. His fantasy-Naruto had taken his away from the party like the good person he was and carried him to bed. He figured he probably passed out after that but his fantasy had other thoughts aas to what had really occured.

He'd coaxed and persuaded, using all of the Uchiha charm he could muster in his too-far-gone state, his best friend into his bed. The night had passed quickly and repeatedly. The morning had come too soon and he'd woken up confused and upset. He felt like he was alone when he shouldn't be but didn't know why. He' never seen Naruto again after that night no matter how hard he'd searched.

The day after had been unsurprisingly and terribly horrible. He'd started out with a massive migraine that refused to go away and the most awful taste in his mouth. It had gotten worse as he tried to find Naruto to find out what had happened the night before, since the other boy was the closest he could get to remembering he might be lucky and find out. He'd tried all his hangouts and his home, then all his friend's places and the toursist stays. The boy was nowhere in the village.

He searched the city for weeks, coming up with nothing, not even a reason as to why the boy was gone. Then he'd begun his out of village search. He'd gotten clearance to find Naruto and do what he willed with him easily since no one on the coucil wanted him or the other boy in Konoha at all. They say it as a way to rid themselves of two mistakes, he guessed.

He'd said his small list of goodbyes and gone and...

The bright morning sunlight invaded his thoughts annoyingly and he groaned. He rolled over to avoid the light and foudn himself falling a much farther distance than from his futon mattress to the floor, which was a scant four or five inches. He cried out loudly as his bodyconnected with the hardpacked ground. He moaned and sat up, squinting his eyes against the brightness he realized he'd fallen asleep in the tree. He grinned wryly, he deserved no less than the fall. It was his fault he'd slept in a tree in the first place but the fact that he had no tension in his abused body surprised him. You'd think he would ache from that kind of night but he felt bright and refreshed.

A voice invaded his thoughts and he looked up into the curious face of Mikoto Uzumaki. She was smiling brightly and laughing like a moron, apparenting he'd been seen falling from the tree.

"Oi, Sasuke-sensei! You can't teach much from on your bottom." She stated cmartly, earning snickers from her two teammates behind her. Sasuke felt his lip twitch with the beginnings of a smile as he realized jut how late it was that he'd slept. It had to be around ten or eleven in the morning for his group to be here. He groaned and stood, he handed slept that long in...eleven years.

"Yeah," He replied. "I guess I can't." He smiled and set them to do fifty light running drills. They went by many names but suicides were the most common name for them among the young.

"Do you not have a home, sensei?" Hinako asked when they'd finished running, her curiousity overpowering her shyness.

"Yeah, I do have a home actually. I live in the main house of the Uchiha Complex but I came out last night to think and fell asleep in the tree. It's something I picked up a long time ago from a friend. He could sleep anywhere."

"He sounds like my Otousan. My Outosan can sleep on nearly everything. I once found him sleeping, sitting up on a rock in the river where was used to live. He tried to tell me he wasn't sleeping but he snored so loud that it echoed! It was really funny. After that we made a cool thingy out of ropes and fabric and sewing that hangs from trees and swings in the wind. You lay in it and it is really relaxing. It's like a bed but not really." Mikoto put in laughingly. She loved to tell stories about the many misadventures of herself and her father.

Sasuke smiled. Today would be a good day.

.: End Chapter Five - Untitled :.

I actually wrote this chapter from inspiration rather than on review-ego-high so I've put allot more of me into it. It's still not my normal, and quite allot shorter and less into-it than anything else I've ever written but I'm hoping I can bring it out of the dumps. I began writing this with the end in mind and no idea how to get there. I have the ending written actually, now I just have to fill in the beginning and middle parts which is turning out to be annoyingly difficult.


End file.
